Holiday Knights
| number = 1 | image = File:Holiday Knights.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 13, 1997 | director = Dan Riba | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = - | next1 = Sins of the Father | previous2 = - | next2 = Sins of the Father }} :Hi-ho, couch potatoes. I'm interrupting the Toilet Bowl to bring you my very special New Year's resolution: ahem, starting tonight at midnight, I – your loving uncle Joker – do solemnly vow not to kill anyone for a whole year... which means I'm going to have to work extra fast to bump off a few more of you today. ::- Joker Holiday Knights is the premiere episode of The New Batman Adventures, after the cancelation and subsequent revamping of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode introduces the new animation style and character designs as well as the new character, Robin. Unlike most episodes of this series, Holiday Knights consists of three separate holiday themed vignettes, featuring different villains and unrelated plots. "Holiday Knights" is the first produced and aired episode of "TNBA". Plot On December 22, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy contemplate their ill fate close to the festivities. Aware that hiding away in a scuzzy hotel is not up to their standards, Ivy comes up with a plan that will make them enjoy their Holidays. Moments later, Bruce Wayne finds himself surrounded by high society ladies at Veronica Vreeland's party and during their inappropriate reaction, Bruce is kissed by a mysterious woman. Upon leaving the party, Bruce goes to his vehicle, but he is compelled to stop midway and get inside Harley and Ivy's car. Ivy was the mysterious woman who kissed Bruce, dosing him with a special chemical, which turns Bruce into an obedient person to their wishes. Like this, Harley and Ivy take advantage of Bruce and they go on a shopping spree, wasting a great part of Bruce's money. After a long session, Ivy and Harley take Bruce to a hotel, but the effects of the chemical start to wear off. Harley tries to give Bruce another dose, but Bruce backs away from her until he falls inside an empty elevator shaft and is apparently killed. As the two ladies get away from the crime scene, Batman starts chasing them. The girls notice the Dark Knight on their trail and the lead him into a toy store. With all the lights out, Harley and Ivy take advantage of the darkness and use the environment as a weapon against Batman and after apparently defeating the hero, they hurry to the exit. Batman recovers in time to use his batrope and cause a big Christmas tree to fall on top of Harley and Ivy, stopping them from getting away. On December 24, Barbara Gordon is making some late Christmas shopping when she suddenly notices a small kid shoplifting. When she tries to stop him, the kid's hand dissolves in her hand, leaving her baffled. Meanwhile, Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya are posing as Santa and his elf, when they are informed of the unusual activities. Several small kids have been shoplifting all over the mall and when they are cornered by Bullock and Montoya, they come together to form Clayface. Barbara notices this and finds an unseen spot to change into Batgirl. Bullock and Montoya are no match for Clayface, who is then kicked by Batgirl and sent to the outside of the mall, breaking the ice-skating ring below. Clayface recovers soon and Batgirl instructs Bullock and Montoya to shoot the power lines, which drop on Clayface and electrocute him, leaving him unconscious long enough for Bullock to retrieve the stolen items from Clayface's body. On December 31, Commissioner Gordon shows Batman a recorded threat sent by the Joker, who is apparently going to kill millions of people. Thanks to information provided by Gordon, Batman deduces that Joker will strike at Gotham Square. Batman and Robin arrive at the place, but they are stumped when they realize that all the peole celebratingNew Year's Eve are wearing Joker masks, making it almost impossible to distinguish the real Joker. Eventually, Batman is able to recognize Joker and his goons thanks to the information given by Gordon. Batman and Robin then fight Joker and his men, ending their evil plans and destroying the killing machine. A few hours after midnight, on January 1, Commissioner Gordon goes inside a tavern, where he waits until Batman shows up for their annual meeting. After a quick exchange and a hot drink, Gordon prepares to leave, but unaware to him, Batman is already gone, leaving the tab behind. A bit frustated, yet pleased, Gordon goes home as Batman swings back into the night. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode was adapted from the Batman Adventures Holiday Special, cover date January 1995. The main difference between the episode and the comic is that the book is drawn in the style of Batman: The Animated Series. :* The football game that Joker's message interrupts features a commentator naming one of the players as "Altieri", a reference to Kevin Altieri. In the comic, the player was called Starkings, after penciller Richard Starkings. * This is Tara Strong's first credit as Batgirl, replacing Melissa Gilbert. * Although this is Clayface's first appearance since the episode Mudslide, in which he apparently died, there is no explanation as to his return. This information was later given in the episode Growing Pains. * A few scenes from the Joker segment of the episode were used in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery HK 01 - Ivy.jpg HK 02 - Harleen.jpg HK 03 - Ivy.png HK 04 - Veronica.png HK 05 - Shadow Kiss.jpg HK 06 - Harley and Ivy.jpg HK 07 - Ivy and Harley.jpg HK 08 - Ivy.jpg HK 09 - Harley.jpg HK 10 - H&I.jpg HK 11 - Bruce.jpg HK 12 - Harley.jpg HK 13 - Ivy and Harl.jpg HK 14 - Batman.jpg HK 15 - Harl.jpg HK 16 - Babs.jpg HK 17 - Santa Bullock.jpg HK 18 - Undercover.jpg HK 18.1 - Montoya.jpg HK 19 - Cops.jpg HK 20 - Montoya.jpg HK 21 -Clayface.jpg HK 22 - Clayface.jpg HK 23 - Babs.jpg HK 24 - Kick.jpg HK 25 - City.jpg HK 26 - Batman and Robin.jpg HK 27 - Joker.jpg HK 28 - Winter Gotham.jpg WK 29 - Cameos.jpg WK 30 - Batman.jpg HK 31 - Cheers.jpg HK 32 - Holiday Knights.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Character Debut Episodes